This invention relates to the art of cartridges for dispensing ink, and more particularly, to cartridges for dispensing ink that utilize a reduced-pressure area in the cartridge to more efficiently use the capacity of the cartridge, to increase the shelf life and quality of the ink dispensed, and to minimize leakage from the cartridge by minimizing the volume and pressure of extraneous fluids retained in the cartridge and in the ink therein.
Cartridges for dispensing ink have been provided heretofore, and generally are comprised of a housing having a cavity therein for storing a quantity of ink, and a dispensing port extending through the housing from the cavity through which ink may flow. Such a cartridge is operatively associated with an output recordation device, such as a printer. Typically, the printer has a printhead, and the dispensing port is in fluid communication with the printhead so that ink can be transferred from the cavity in the cartridge to an output medium, such as paper.
A housing generally has a top wall, such as a cover, that extends across the top of the housing to fully enclose the cavity. The cover is secured to the housing forming a fluid-tight seal along the seam between the housing and the cover. One or more ports, in addition to the dispensing port, may extend through the housing to permit the ingress and egress of ink or air. Once the cover has been secured to the housing and the cartridge has become a generally closed container, the cartridge is filled with ink. At various stages throughout this filling process, the dispensing port and any other ports will be sealed to prevent leakage and evaporation of the ink.
In ink cartridges of the foregoing character, air may be undesirably retained in the cartridge during the filling process which may reduce the quality of ink that can fit into the cartridge. Air trapped in the ink during the filling process can reduce the storage life of the ink cartridge, and can further lead to a reduction in the quality of output from a printer using such a cartridge. To minimize such effects, ink cartridges are often filled in a reduced-pressure environment. In another filling process, it has been suggested to pressure fill ink cartridges using a degassed ink. A variety of difficulties are encountered when employing such filling procedures. In the former case, the filling operation is made difficult because the reduced-pressure environment often requires expensive equipment to perform the filling operation under these conditions. In the latter case, sealing the port in a conventional manner, such as by plugging or covering the ports, is difficult. Moreover, no provision is made to remove any air that may be inadvertently trapped in the cartridge after it is filled and sealed. As such, it will appreciated that filling cartridges in this manner can be difficult and inefficient, often requiring expensive equipment to effectively perform such filling and sealing operations, and may still lead to a reduction in the quality of ink cartridges. Additionally, even though the ports in the cartridges are sealed after the filling process has been completed, leakage and evaporation of the ink through the ports is often a problem.
In accordance with the present invention, an ink cartridge is provided that avoids or minimizes the problems and difficulties encountered with ink cartridges of the foregoing nature, while promoting and maintaining the desired simplicity of structure, economy of manufacture, ease of assembly, and maintaining the quality of ink stored and dispensed in association with such ink cartridges.
More particularly, an ink cartridge according to the invention includes a housing having a cavity therein for the storage of a quantity of ink. A dispensing port extends through the housing from the cavity such that ink may be dispensed through the port. The housing has a top wall, such as a cover, extending thereacross and enclosing the cavity. The cover is secured to the housing by welding, bonding or adhesive, for example, forming a fluid-tight seal with the housing. One or more additional ports extend through the housing and place the cavity in fluid communication with the ambient atmosphere. A vacuum port is fitted with a self-sealing plug that is pierceable by a hollow instrument, such as a needle, to permit the removal of air through the otherwise fluid-tight vacuum port.
The self-sealing plug is supported on the cartridge adjacent the vacuum port, and insertion of the needle forms a passage for air to flow from the cavity inside the cartridge. The self-sealing plug according to the subject invention includes an elastomeric plug having a body portion and a pair of retaining portions extending therefrom, with the body portion of the self-sealing plug being housed in the vacuum port and forming a fluid-tight seal therewith. The retaining portions of the self-sealing plug extend from the body portion along the housing adjacent opposing ends of the vacuum port. As such, the self-sealing plug is received in the vacuum port forming a fluid-tight seal therewith, and the retaining portions of the self-sealing plug prevent the inadvertent removal of the plug from the vacuum port.
Once the fill operation has been completed, the hollow instrument is removed from the cavity, and the outwardly displaced material of the body portion of the self-sealing plug closes the hole in the plug, eliminating the fluid passage and re-forming a fluid-tight seal between the self-sealing plug and the housing. In this manner, the passage through the seal is closed re-forming a fluid-tight seal, and the reduced-pressure atmosphere within the cavity of the cartridge is maintained.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a cartridge for dispensing ink in which the ink is stored under a reduced pressure relative to the ambient atmosphere, and the cartridge includes a pierceable, self-sealing plug that facilitates removal of air from the cartridge after it has been filled and sealed.
The self-sealing plug advantageously seals after it has been pierced to maintain a seal after air is removed from the filled cartridge.
Another advantage of the invention resides in the provision of an additional seal over the self-sealing plug to assure that air does not seep into the ink cartridge.
Furthermore, an ink cartridge of the foregoing character is comprised of a minimum number of parts and is structurally simple, thereby promoting and maintaining the economical production of the ink cartridge.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description.